coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Carver
Andrew "Andy" Carver initially introduced himself to the residents of Coronation Street posing as Michael Rodwell's son Gavin. In November 2014 he went to meet Michael at Just Nick's. The meeting didn't go according to plan and Andy left, however he later contacted Michael and asked to meet the next day. Later that month he attempted to contact the real Gavin after finding out that Michael suffered from a heart condition, which was confirmed to be hereditary. He continued to build a bond with Michael and was immediately hired by Nick Tilsley at the bistro when he learned that Andy was an experienced waiter, although Andy seemed to show signs of uneasiness at his deceit and attempted to contact the real Gavin on several occasions. He met barmaid Steph Britton here. On New Year's Eve after Leanne Tilsley was reinstated as bistro manager, she asked him for references, national insurance number and bank details which caused him to panic out of fear of being exposed. However he managed to get hold of Gavin's national insurance details, and made up the story that he didn't have access to his bank account because of an incident of hacking. On New Years Day, he kissed Steph. In January 2015, a guilt-ridden Andy confessed to Steph about his deceit in the aftermath of Michael suffering another shock collapse. He admitted that he was a flatmate of the real Gavin Rodwell, and after Gavin had fled with his girlfriend Andy visited Michael as part of a prank, but felt bad when he realised Michael was genuinely sorry for not being in the real Gavin's life. He agreed to tell Michael everything, but he and Steph decided not to after they found out that Michael required open heart surgery, and that the shock would most likely kill him. returns.|180px]] In March, Andy was shocked when he found out from Steph that the real Gavin Rodwell was back from Thailand. When Andy went to see Gavin at the flat, Gavin began questioning him about why he had received pay slips from David Plattand questioned him over a letter written by Michael. Defeated, Andy revealed he was using Gavin's identity, and tried to insist that Michael was a changed man and regretted abandoning his son. Gavin wasn't so sympathetic however, and threatened to expose Andy's lies. Later that evening when Andy and Steph were at the Rovers along with Michael and his fiancée Gail McIntyre, Gavin turned up and said that he would remain silent on the condition that Andy paid him £5,000. However, in the following days, Gavin died in a car accident. Gail, Steph and Andy were shocked. Gail attended Gavin's funeral and met his mother, Susan Meldrum. In April, evil drug-dealer Callum Logan, who was constantly attacking the Platt's over his son Max Turner, was going to destroy the family and in particular David Platt. Gail suspiciously started buying flowers for Gavin's grave and David followed her one day and found out the truth. On Gavin's birthday, David blackmailed Andy into arresting Callum. He made him buy drugs in The Swarbrick Arms and he then drove to The Dog & Gun and forced Andy to plant drugs on Callum's car. However Callum, along with his mates Gemma Winter and Macca, returned to the car and found Andy. They held him hostage in the pub's back room and threatened to beat him up. As Callum was about to attack Andy, he said that he would tell him everything. At that moment David walked in. After an argument, Callum released Andy but kidnapped David and beat him up. Andy returned to Gavin's birthday party late and told a shocked Steph everything that happened. Quotes "Hello dad" (First line, to Michael Rodwell) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2014 debuts Category:Current characters Category:1985 births Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street